Cool Whip and Handcuffs
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: When Damien convinces Pip to go clubbing with him in a skirt, things go better than he planned. Lemon Dip For LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline


Cool Whip and Handcuffs

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Damien licked his lips as he watched Pip move in time to the music. With his lithe body and trim hips, the slender blonde made a perfect picture on the dance floor. He swayed, skirt swishing tantalizingly around his legs.

Today must be Damien's birthday. The blonde had actually agreed to go clubbing with him _in a skirt_. It was making Damien hot, his pants almost uncomfortably tight.

Pip was wearing a tight white blouse and a simple skirt that flared out at his hips. It was simple, but Pip looked amazing, ravishable. Damien slipped behind the dancing Brit, encircling his waist with his strong arms.

"I could take you right here on the dance floor." He whispered into his ear huskily. The blonde turned wide, kohl-lined eyes on him.

"Damien! We just umm _had relations_ before we left home!" He squeaked shyly. His face was flushed a light pink and his pouty-pink lips were made all the more delicious by a juicy gloss.

"That was over an hour ago, Pip!" He whined, running his fangs along the skin of Pip's neck lightly.

"Damien!" Pip gasped, beginning to harden in the lacy panties Damien had convinced him to wear. He moaned and leaned back into the well-muscled chest at his back.

"What d'ya say we blow this popsicle stand?" Damien smirked suggestively. Pip could only nod weakly as he was thrown over his boyfriend's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and hauled out to the car.

"Damien! Can't –ah- wait for, nghh, home." Pip gasped and moaned as Damien bit down into his neck. Damien smirked and nodded, getting three things out of the glove box.

Pip's eyes widened. He knew what the lube was for, but why did Damien have Cool Whip and a pair of handcuffs? "Damien, what are you doing with those?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Pippers, you'll like it." He said with a wink. Damien busied his hands with the buttons on Pip's shirt and his mouth with his pulse point. Pip moaned as Damien's abnormally warm fingers brushed against his skin.

"Damien! Please, get on with it!" Pip said, voice laced with haste and arousal. Teenagers are so impatient! Damien slid the blouse off of Pip's shoulders and deposited it on the floor of the front seat.

"Back seat. More comfortable." Damien growled, pulling Pip into the back seat and attacking his chest with his tongue and fangs. Damien's hand went between them to hike up Pip's skirt and slide the panties down his legs.

Pip tugged at Damien's shirt, trying to get it off as fast as possible. He managed to tug it up and off of his lover, exposing his chest to the blonde's small, roaming hands.

Damien grinned wickedly at his prize, open and panting beneath him. "Please, Damien!" Pip moaned, blue eyes hooded and breathing ragged. He clicked the handcuffs open and smirked dangerously at Pip. He kissed Pip deeply, exploring his mouth and distracting him as he handcuffed him to the handlebar fixed to the roof of the car.

"Damien! What are you doing!?" Pip asked, panicking and trying to twist to see his wrists. All he could do is watch in arousal and horror as Damien opened the tub of cool whip, spreading a generous dollop on his aching member. The cool whipped cream against his heated flesh made him moan, his hips bucking into the sensation.

"Patience, Pippers." Damien chuckled, settling between the blonde's legs to lick some of the cream off. "Mmm, my favorite." He smirked before working with his tongue to lap all of the cream off of Pip's cock.

Pip wanted to tangle his hair in Damien's hair so badly, but his hands were a bit _tied up_ at the moment. "Damien! Let me go!" He begged as his boyfriend lapped at his groin.

Damien just chuckled and took Pip's dick into his hot mouth. Pip practically screamed, bucking and writhing into that heat. Everything about Damien was hotter than a normal person, even his "bad-boy" attractiveness.

"Let me go! Damien, please! Let me use my hands!" He cried, sure he could be heard for miles but not really caring. He struggled against the padded handcuffs, trying in vain to get his hands free.

"Relax, Pippers." Damien said before diving back in, bobbing his head and humming. Pip was so distracted by the blowjob and handcuffs that he didn't notice Damien's long, warm fingers slip into his entrance to start prepping him until he had already added another finger and brushed against his prostate.

"Damien! Oh, yes! There!" He gasped, bucking back onto the fingers. Damien smirked and kept a finger on that spot while he stretched Pip. He added another finger, stretching him until he was ready.

"Damien! I can't wait anymore! I need you in me!" Pip moaned, arching his hips wantonly. Damien smirked and slid into the handcuffed blonde. "Yes!" Pip cried as Damien's cock brushed against his prostate on the first thrust.

Damien soon built up a swift rhythm, working to bring them both to their much needed release. Pip panted an moaned loudly, the fabric of the skirt rubbing against his member perfectly.

"Damien! Faster nghh! Harder!" Pip begged, practically weeping in pleasure. For someone who spent most of the time being quiet and polite, Pip was very vocal during sex.

Damien gave him what he wanted eagerly, thrusting into Pip with all he had. Soon, Pip couldn't take it anymore and he was crying out loudly, splashing hot come all over their stomachs.

Damien's eyes glowed with a red light as he thrust into Pip, sating himself. He didn't stop until both he and his mate were completely spent, collapsing on the blonde and pulling out.

He took the key from around his neck and unlocked the handcuffs. Pip's arms immediately went around Damien's neck, kissing him softly all over his face in post-coital tenderness.

Damien returned the kisses with light ones of his own along Pip's jaw. He sat up and redressed, allowing Pip to do the same before pulling him into the front seat.

"Continue this at home?" He said with a suggestive wink.

Pip blushed, but nodded. "You're insatiable!" Damien grinned and kissed him. "Yup."

Pip shook his head and laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Pippers."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

For LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline!! Not only was the cross dressing dip lemon part of her request, the Cool Whip and handcuffs came from her fic South Park Therapy!!


End file.
